Volturi Princesses
by Bazaargirl1
Summary: Summary: When Edward left Bella, Charlie sent her to back to Renee and Phil in Jacksonville. What happens when Bella finds out that the Volturi has an insider in her family? Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in NM, Charlie sent her to Jacksonville, Florida back to Renee and Phil. But what does Bella do when she finds out that the Volturi has an insider in her family. What happens when she becomes a vampire and part of the Volturi and see's the Cullens again. How will they react.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It's been 3 weeks since he left me, since they all left me. I feel so lonely and sad. Everyone's fed up with my depression but I don't care anymore, about anything.

At school I was just passing and my friends were starting to worry. One day Jessica just said at lunch "Bella, are you okay, you haven't been yourself and it's starting to get really to get annoying." Like her voice and attitude. Lauren just ignored the fact that I was there, Mike was still trying to get me to go out with him, and Angela understood me and just comforted me with Ben by her side.

Ahh another day of school and when I was about to leave Charlie stopped me.

"That's it Bella, you're going to Jacksonville, go live with your mom." Said Charlie.

What how could he say that, I love my dad but he must be on something to think I would leave. "I can't leave and won't! What if …."

"Bells he's not coming back and none of them are, I think that it would be best if you go." said Charlie

"But, but….." Maybe I could forget but I don't think that would happen but at least I could be with my mom. "But what about my friends, school, and you. I can't leave!" I protested.

But of course Charlie had an answer for everything. " You'll make new friends, there are schools in Jacksonville, and I can take care of myself, I have before." Of course he had to say the last part with a chuckle. How the hell could he find this funny!

"Fine, I'll go." I said as I finally decided that they caused me pain and leaving could be the best.

At the airport

"Bells I'm going to miss you." Said Charlie as I left today.

"Dad, I'm going to miss you to, I promise to call you when I land."

"Bye Bells" he said as I walked up the stairs. This is going to be a very long flight. Walking around and up the steps I could feel people staring at me. I must look bad because their eyes were wide and large all I could do was sigh.

I finally found my seat after getting lost in the airport and falling like 20 times. Don't I just have the best luck in the world (add sarcasm) I pulled out my book but as I did I felt my heart ache. I was again reading Wuthering Heights that brought back many memories. I can't get him out of my head. Every time I think about them I feel anger and despair. What are you doing Bella just forgive and forget and with that last thought I let the darkness take over me.

Jacksonville

Arriving in Jacksonville, I saw an unfamiliar face holding a sign with my name on it. Wait what NOW. I walk over and immediately I get lead to a limo. Surprisingly my mother popped out scream "Bella, my baby, your finally here." Haha my mother was always this childish and then I hear a voice behind her. "Hi Bella" It's Phil and for the first time I noticed his eyes were golden and his skin was as pale as "them". And then of course being me I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry just trying to see if people like it. Review and tell me if I should continue. If I do I promise the chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacksonville

Arriving in Jacksonville, I saw an unfamiliar face holding a sign with my name on it. Wait what NOW. I walk over and immediately I get lead to a limo. Surprisingly my mother popped out scream "Bella, my baby, your finally here." Haha my mother was always this childish and then I hear a voice behind her. "Hi Bella" It's Phil and for the first time I noticed his eyes were golden and his skin was as pale as "them". And then of course being me I fainted.

I kept on hearing someone scream my name over and over, but my eyes wouldn't open.

Finally my eyes fluttered open with Renee standing over me with wide eyes saying "Bella, oh my gosh sweetie I was so worried."

I just sighed and said "Mom don't worry I'm fine I, um just got light-headed" Total lie I fainted cause I just realized my step- dad is a FREAKING VAMPIRE! How did I not see that before?

"Ok sweetie well just rest up, you were unconscious for about 45 minutes and its only 5 p.m. and we are going out to dinner to celebrate your homecoming so be ready ok!" Mom said excitedly as she left and as soon as she left I just sat and contemplated what I found out when the door opened to reveal Phil.

"Hey Bella, how are you" he said I think I just froze and tried to think of what to say when I was about to say "I'm fine thanks Phil." But sadly what came out was "I know you're a vampire!"

After I blurted that out I could tell he was panicking on the inside so I just started asking more like demanding for answer. "First does my mom know, why didn't anyone tell me, what the hell is going on."

"Bella I don't know what you're talking about?" He said and as he did his eyes turned to a light shade of gray but nothing happened.

"I know what you are so answer my question DOES MY MOM KNOW? Or what and what's with the eye thing?" I meant business and he knew it but his eyes looked filled with curiosity and then asked "Why aren't you forgetting about vampires?" OMG dude answer my question first. GOSH

"If you have a mental power you are wasting your time because even though I'm a human I have a very powerful mental shield so answer my damn question!" I was pissed so I snapped sue me I wanted answers.

"Umm wow no wonder the Volturi wants you" he said it out loud and I guess he didn't notice but he finally said "no your mother doesn't know." Wait did he just say that the Volturi wants me oh God please no. "Wait did you just say that the Volturi wants me they want me for what?"Now I was freaking out

"Crap, yes the Volturi wants you because of your very strong mental power and they just ordered me to turn you over to them because some vampire named Victoria told them about you, the Cullens, and your powers so now they want you."

"You have to be joking me right, why would they want me and for what" I am so confused and scared omg I might faint again no stay strong

"Bella I am dead serious and I wouldn't have said yes but they said they would come and talk to me in person but then they'd found out about your mother and I can't lose her they would kill her! I'm planning on changing her soon but not when I got the call I'm so sorry Bella but they are coming to get you they had someone keep tabs on you and now that you're in Florida, they are coming." He said

"And I guess I can't hide because they have that tracker anyway." I said with a sigh

"Yes Bella and I am changing your mother after they come and I am truly sorry." He said as he left.

What am I going to do and what the hell did they want from me. I was going to try to rest but all I could think about was that the Volturi were after me and what "they" told me about them!

I had set my alarm so that I could get ready but it didn't go off and I couldn't sleep anymore so I opened my eyes to see 3 pairs of red eyes staring down at me saying "Welcome to Volterra Princessa Isabella and to your new home." said a deep voice

Wait a minute did he just say Princessa?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.

* * *

**

Last chapter

I had set my alarm so that I could get ready but it didn't go off and I couldn't sleep anymore so I opened my eyes to see 3 pairs of red eyes staring down at me saying "Welcome to Volterra Princessa Isabella and to your new home." said a deep voice

Wait a minute did he just say Princessa?

* * *

No way this cannot be happening maybe I'm dreaming please be a nightmare for the love of God!

"What's going on? Who are you people? Why did you just call me princessa? Where did you say I was? Oh my God what's happening?" I screamed all this with one breath and now I'm getting really light headed

"Isabella relax I am Demitri, the one sitting to your right is Jane and on your left is Alec."

"Um tell me one reason to relax, If I'm being KIDNAPPED BY VAMPIRES who drink human blood!"

Then a Jane said "Isabella calm down you will found out everything you just asked us in time but for now shut up!" Damn talk about a hot head

"First it's Bella and why should I?" I said crankily, I mean could you blame me I'm freaking out and they want me to just shut up and stay still?

"Because if you don't I'll kill you and have a fun time doing it." She replied and before I could the low voice said

"Ladies be quiet we are at the castle and Aro as well as everyone else if waiting for us."

OMG, I'm so confused

Then the other one what was his name Alex no Alec said "This way Bella."

And signaled me to follow and when I guess I didn't he just sighed and Demitri tossed me over his shoulder and before I knew it I was standing in front of three creepy looking guys and a crowd of people with him!

"Ahh, Isabella you have finally arrived now for introductions I am Aro, these are my brothers Marcus and Caius and those are the guards." Said the one in the middle and all I could do was look at them. As he continued

"I bet your wondering why you are here. Am I right?" I just nodded

"Well I have learned about your knowledge of our kind and as you are a human that is unacceptable but I have been told about your great power and would like to offer you a life as a vampire, but not just any vampire part of the Volturi."

Ok "they" have told me about what the Volturi guard does and I am seriously against that but I do want to become a vampire? Hmm what to do now?

"I do not want to be a part of the guard." I said planning to do it with full authority but came out as a whisper but luckily they have good hearing.

"My dear I do not mean a part of the guard but if that is your only objection I take it you would like to be a vampire" said Aro

"Well yes, but" I started to say but he cut me off "Ah ah ah, no buts Demitri, Felix, and Alec take Isabella to the changing chamber."

Simultaneously they said "Yes my lord." And then I was dragged to a dungeon looking place before I could say another.

Alec took control and said "Chain her up." While I gulped and I guess they saw that and just laughed and said "don't worry it's just to keep you from hurting yourself now this will hurt a whole lot so be ready."

Again before I could say anything he sunk his teeth into my neck and fire spread through-out my body and I felt I was dying then I felt and saw nothing.

The next thing I know I hear voices and I jolt up breaking the chains to see Alec "Welcome back Bella everyone is waiting for you in the throne room." And grabs my hand and starts running and I can realize what I am and run faster than him. So cool by the way!

And when we enter I see Aro, Marcus, and Caius with two women I don't know and Aro and the women next to him say "Ah, there you are daughter!"

Wow the surprises never end.

* * *

A/N I seriously need some ideas for people so if you want a character in my story put what her name and yes a girl, what they look like, and what power they will have! Thnks and put these in a review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.

Summary: When Edward left Bella in NM, Charlie sent her to Jacksonville, Florida back to Renee and Phil. But what does Bella do when she finds out that the Volturi has an insider in her family. What happens when she becomes a vampire and part of the Volturi and see's the Cullens again? How will they react?

* * *

Last time:

And when we enter I see Aro, Marcus, and Caius with two women I don't know and Aro and the women next to him say "Ah, there you are daughter!"

Wow the surprises never end.

* * *

All I could do was stand there with my mouth dropped to the floor. "Wait, what" was all I could say. I know I'm so good with words huh?

Then Aro said "Dear why don't you and Athenodora go to the garden while we talk to darling Bella." Finishing with a smile, and she replied "Of course."

When they left they all turned simultaneously to me. "Ah Isabella, you look beautiful, how are you doing?" said Aro. "Um, fine but a little confused on why you called me daughter and why did someone call me princessa."

Realization showed in his eyes "Well you see when we first heard of you, we thought you would be perfect as the third daughters or princesses of the Volturi."

"Wait, you have daughters, I never knew, and I thought vampires can't have children."I asked surprised.

Aro then explained "Yes we cannot have children but they are like you and have powers we are interested in and each girl has a different story."

Then Marcus spoke up "You probably never heard of our daughters because we have not told anyone for their safety I love mine very much." And Caius added "As do I mine."

"So there are two and I am the third, and from what I'm understanding you" I look towards Aro "are my father." "Yes, Isabella, and your mother is my wife Sulpicia."

Wow a lot to take in I mean now I'm a vampire, the vampire daughter of Aro and Sulpicia, and am one of three princesses of the vampire race.

"Wow, um ….." was all I could say.

"Yes, Isabella now would you like to meet your family and the guard." Said Caius

I just said "um, sure but can you call me Bella, I hate the name Isabella."

"Of course we will Bella." Said Aro and then he continued "Everyone come and meet my new daughter."

Suddenly there were blurs and then a lot of people with red eyes were standing in front of me, except two hooded fugues standing near Caius and Marcus.

Aro then started "Sweetie, this is the guard you already know Jane, Felix, Demitri, and Alec, so the others are Chelsea, Santiago, Renata, Afton, Corin, and Heidi." "This is your mother Sulpicia and your Aunt Athenodora."

"And this Bella, are your cousins Kimberlie and Krystal."

Then the two hooded figures near Marcus and Caius looked up and took off their hoods and smiled towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in NM, Charlie sent her to Jacksonville, Florida back to Renee and Phil. But what does Bella do when she finds out that the Volturi has an insider in her family. What happens when she becomes a vampire and part of the Volturi and see's the Cullens again? How will they react?**  
**

* * *

**_Last time:_

_"And this Bella, are your cousins Kimberlie and Krystalynn."_

* * *

Then the two hooded figures near Marcus and Caius looked up and took off their hoods and smiled towards me.

There were two girls, who actually look a lot alike. The first was standing next to Marcus was bouncing up and down, she looked 15, she was tan, shoulder length dark brown hair, and kinda short. What took me by surprise was that her eyes were gold but had some black in it too.

"Hi, I'm Krystalynn but call me Krystal, I know who you are, your pretty, I'm Marcus's daughter. Welcome to the Volturi and wow I can't believe your the third, we are going to get along so well!" dang she's like a mini Alice, I winced at the thought, but she was really hyper.

"Krystal, your scaring her." said the other one said she was standing next to Caius and Athenodora, she looked 16, was tan, taller than Krystal, had almost black hair, and her eyes were like Krystal's but gray. "Hey Bella, I'm Kimberlie but call me Kim, me and Krystal hate formalities but sometimes they insist, I'm Caius and Athenodora's daughter, I'm glad we have another princess, and welcome. By the way yeah she is but this is regular Krystal, she's somehow naturally hyper." How did she know that.

"Hey, I am not always hyper." protested Krystal and then she got a evil- looking smile on he face.

Kim went wide-eyed before saying " Oh hell no, " Then her eyes went full gray and Krystal looked dazed "I didn't tell Bella anything about you being hyper."finishing with a smirk. What surprised me was that Krystal went back to reality like nothing happened. Hmm I wonder why they ook alike.

"um, guys we're gonna show Bella her room and tell her more about us cause she's wondering." said Kim wow how does she know this.

Caius then said "Sure girls go ahead we have business and guest to attend to."

"Ok then bye guys lets go Bella." said Krystal as she dragged Kim and I out of the room and then we were in a room that looked very modern (a/n sorry guys I don't really like to make descriptions of places.) with an very nice entertainment center with a flat screen t.v and a huge closet.

"I know its nice huh" said Kim. How does she do that!

"We'll explain. Krystal I'm gonna tell her my story."

"Ok Bella, well I was born in 1917 in Chicago as Kimberlie Angel Adams, I was an only child and my parents ran a chain of restaurants. I was quite wealthy, growing up and was well rounded. I had a very satisfying life. The reason Krystal and I look so much alike is because before we became vampires we were cousins. We were like sisters. I was riding my horse by a lake near our summer house cause I was still sad that my cousin was missing and her family had been reported in a car accident but she was missing. Suddenly I saw a flash and then I was in the floor, with a vampire standing above me. I was changing. When I woke up there was no one there, I was scared when I smelt something very bad near and when I looked up there was a boy bleeding. I ran away to a tree in the deep part of the forest that I always went to so I could think. When I got there, I saw someone there and when that person looked up, it was Krystal, she gasped when she saw I was a vampire and explained everything to me. After that we traveled together and we both hate the smell of human blood so it was easy to resist. We were in Alaska when we met Jane and Demitri, We came with them back to Volterra because we had gotta to be friends."

_Ugh_, Jane.

"Jane's nice when you get to know her by the way, when we met our parents, they automatically made a bond with us parentally and we agreed to stay. Before we came to Volterra, we learned our powers and have mastered them, I can control your thoughts and do as I please with them. I can put thoughts in your head make you forget, and think you want things, and I can kill your mind too." Kim finished.

"Now it's my turn, I was born in 1918 in Colorado as Krystalynn Annie Cantwell and I was also an only child, my parents and I moved to to Chicago in 1920 because that's were they decided to put the head of there corporation. We had a store called Cantwell General store, I was very artsy, well rounded, and I loved to dress up. About two weeks after my 15th birthday my family was in a car accident and I was barely alive when a vampire found me and changed me. Her name was Mia and she was nice but she said that she was a nomad and explained everything to me and left in a hurry and I found it was cause she was running away from a girl named Maria and her army. I learned to hunt animals in a matter of minuets. I went to the tree I always go to when I smelt another vampire and there was Kim. You know the rest. My powers is like Kim's but I control your body instead so I can make someone dance or slap themselves." Krystal concluded then her expression darkened, "I can also make you _suicide._"

_SHIT!_

Kim just laughed and said "No worries, just don't get on her bad side. We don't want to replay what happened the _last time_ do we, Krystal?"

Krystal giggled, "He was annoying the crap outta me, I _had_ to do something!" Oh geez...

I would have blushed if I could when Kim reassured me, "Bella relax and if you have any questions just ask."

"Um ok is there anything I should know? Like mates or diet or whatever."

"Well one thing our dads won't let us do is leave the castle unprotected even though we don't need them there, they are very protective, we can also never leave the grounds without cloaks, um you can choose your diet, oh we should take you hunting, but wait what are you gonna hunt."

I thought about it and said "I want to hunt animals better state of mind for me."

"Ok, good." they said in unison.

Krystal then remembered my last question "oh and the mates here are Chelsea and Afton, Heidi and Felix, and the last one is a shocker is Kimberlie and..."

**

* * *

A/N: Ending right there! HA! Guys I'm trying to get through my technical difficulties and I need some characters. A girl and guy! Thanks and please review**

_**Name:**_

_**Description:**_

_**Power:**_

**Everyone, big big hugs to my cousin, AznVamp1235, for uploading and correcting this chapter. And being the _hyper _inspiration of Princess Krystalynn. Read and review her Edward + Bella fanfictions!**

** Late Bloomer: all human  
Every Little Thing Is Gonna Be Alright: starts where Edward left.**

_**Dear Team Jacob,**_

_**When you enter my profile, beware, I am strongly Team Edward 3**_

_**XOXO,  
Krystal aka AznVamp1235**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.

Summary: When Edward left Bella in NM, Charlie sent her to Jacksonville, Florida back to Renee and Phil. But what does Bella do when she finds out that the Volturi has an insider in her family. What happens when she becomes a vampire and part of the Volturi and see's the Cullens again? How will they react?

* * *

Last time:

"Well one thing our dads won't let us do is leave the castle unprotected even though we don't need them there, they are very protective, we can also never leave the grounds without cloaks, um you can choose your diet, oh we should take you hunting, but wait what are you gonna hunt."

I thought about it and said "I want to hunt animals better state of mind for me." "Ok, good." they said in unison.

Krystal then remembered my last question "oh and the mates here are Chelsea and Afton, Heidi and Felix, and the last one is a shocker it's Kimberlie and...

* * *

Aro POV

My family seems to love Bella and I have loved the idea since I came know to it. I finally have a daughter. I know that Sulpicia has always wanted a child and has always wished for it. Our Family is now complete and wit hthe powers our daughters posses. Jane came in and said "Master, there is a vampires who wish to join our guard shall I send them in." "yes Jane and thank you." Luckily our daughters were leaving to go hunt for animals ugh such bad tasting blood but it's their choice. Then a boy walked in " Hello, boy I am Aro what brings you here." The noy looks familiar. The boy replied "I wish to join the guard and I think that my power will be of much use." It sounds interesting " Show us your power young one" . Actually it's mental I can look at a person, see there gifts and there weaknesses and how to use it against them. " An impressive power indeed "Can you demonstrate on a guard member." "Of course" he replied

Aro then was about to summon someone when Alec, Demitri and Felix came back from a short mission in France looking for a vampire who slaughtered five people in public.

"Ah welcome back, was your mission successful?" Felix answered "yes"

"Good now," I turned back to a the boy" what is his "I pointed to Felix" is his weakness."

"His weakness is he is he thinks head on and fast but not rationally and his mate Heidi, as well." That's right I know from his mind.

"Wow boys you are excused." and they left and Caius then said "Being part of the guard is a responsibility because of our secrets if you join you must accept the responsibility and promise on your life to keep them." "I promise on my life."

"very well then, you will meet the guard later right now Chelsea will show you to your room." I said

I then turned to my brothers "We will tell the others tonight."

Last time with the girls: (A/N Aro's part was while they were talking to Bella about themselves.)

Kimberlie and ...

"Ah, Kim there you are!" exclaimed a voice behind me and I turned around to see Alec smiling sweetly towards Kim

She ran laughing to him into his arms and said "I'll say, you come from a mission and you can't say hi to your girlfriend first." pouting

"Haha well I'm sorry your father and uncles had me do some last minuet things before I could see you." said Alec smiling and my heart started to hurt looking at the happy couple but I was happy for her

"Thanks Bella, I'm sure you two have met." said Kim with Alec's reply "Yeah, nice seeing you again Bella and hey Krys."

Then Krystal who was standing there looking bored said "hey Alec, now enough mushy stuff, Alec can you and the boys take us hunting, and yes she wants to feed like us."

"Sure, I'll get them, see you girls in a bit, bye K." and left with a kiss on her cheek.

And then she look shyly down and I smirked "So your dating Alec huh?" omg I am loving this she would so be blushing if we were human!

"Oh shut it, Bella or else." oh crap I forgot she can hear me

"Ok let's go meet up with them." said Kim

"Let's go, then" said Krystal as she tossed me a cloak.

later

"Hey B" said Kim

"Haha, B nice nickname!" I said sarcastically "Oh whatever, so I know what happened between you and the Cullens and me and Krystal are here for you as well as everyone else.

"How do you guys know about them?" I asked sad

"Omg, I didn't mean to make you sad, I see into your mind if I control you and I can also see your past decisions, like the one with you and Edward." she said solemnly.

"It's ok" was all I could say.

"Well I came to tell you that today is your first practice for fighting should we ever need it and to practice your power." said Kim

"Let's go, wait but I'm only a mental shield."

"Yeah, but maybe you can stretch it out and protect others." said Kim

When we arrived in the training room I saw Krystal going against Alec, he was hitting himself.

"This happens every time they practice he makes it so she can't do anything but she makes him do that he goes off guard and she pins him down which will happen soon." She said laughing

And soon enough he was on the ground and wanted a rematch.

I looked over to Kim and she just rolled her eyes "Sweetie, you lost now it's other peoples turn to practice so go practice with Felix." I could tell he knew he would lose if he challenged her on it and I heard the guys snicker and say "whipped".

"Excuse me what did you say!" Kim asked glaring at them and then they all paled "That's what I thought."

Krystal then said "Enough, Kim stop scaring the little girls and let's help Bella."

"Your right, I'll let your wifes take care of you." She said with a smirk and now they looked scared shit less. omg this is too funny

"Now Bella, try to stretch your shield." I did as told and it felt like a stiff rubberband.

"Now I want you to stretch it till it comes loose" said Kim after a while it felt loose and I smiled

"Good, so now try to stretch it over people" and I fit about 10 of the guard before it snapped back.

"Your doing really well, we just have to work on stretching it out more." said Krystal

"Hmm I just realized something I have a mind ability but I can still use it on you? Krystal you try." said Kim

"Ok" said Krystal and then I started to walk toward Kim wow that's weird.

"Ok, um wow Jane you try." when she did nothing happened

"So only Kim and I can get through your shield"

When we told our parents they were pleased I have been making such progress and amazed on how only those two can get through it not even dad can. Then dad announced "Everyone meet the newest guard member his name is Lucas Adams!" Then a boy appeared and when he saw us three he looked shocked and whispered "Kimberlie? Krystalynn?" Holy crap he looks like them, wait Adams that's Kim's last name.

* * *

A/N Here's a chapter, hope you guys liked it but it probably won't get exciting till later when the Cullens return but when and were is the question. Review

I still need a person girl or boy

Name, Description, and story


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.

Summary: When Edward left Bella in NM, Charlie sent her to Jacksonville, Florida back to Renee and Phil. But what does Bella do when she finds out that the Volturi has an insider in her family. What happens when she becomes a vampire and part of the Volturi and see's the Cullens again? How will they react?

A/N Hey guys, thanks to everyone who's reading my story and thanks to two people who help me with characters. First thanks to AznVamp1235 for inspiring Krystal and .8er for my newest character.

* * *

Last time:

When we told our parents they were pleased I have been making such progress and amazed on how only those two can get through it not even dad can. Then dad announced "Everyone meet the newest guard member his name is Lucas Adams!" Then a boy appeared and when he saw us three he looked shocked and whispered "Kimberlie? Krystalynn?" Holy crap he looks like them, wait Adams that's Kim's last name.

* * *

I remember that night, it turns out Lucas was Kim's little brother and so now we all see him as a little brother. That night was 2 years ago, our life had actually gotten better. I actually like Jane and she is one of my bestfriends, Kim and Alec had gotten married and I was a brides maid along with Jane and Angel, and Krystal was her maid of honor. After the drama of Lucas we had gotten another guard member. Her name is Angel de Lune, she was turned by a vampire that found her in a alley way after she ran away from her parents who wanted to marry someone she doesn't love when she had a boyfriend who she loved, she found her boyfriend cheating on her and they beat her. She has the power to She has jet black hair with white highlights in her bangs. She chose to be a vegi vamp as we call it so she has golden eyes of course. Red lips and a perfect nose. She is not very curvy but attractive to others. She is a little emo on her look, but it's awesome on her, and she turned out to be Lucas's mate.

We all became a pack and now that most of our powers are under control we always go on missions together. It's usually me, Kim, Krystal, Alec, Jane, Lucas, and Angel.

We were on our way to Uncle Caius to get our next mission. Kim then asked "Sup, dad what and where is our next mission." He just laughed and said " Kimberlie, calm down, your next mission is to stop a newborn army that's in Forks." Oh shit, no

"Bell, it's ok, they probably don't live there anymore I mean I'm sure they aren't there anymore." said Kim

"Yeah and if they are there we will just kick their asses!"

Angel and Jane shouted "Hell yeah"

The boys nodded and said "Totally and if they try anything, they will have to go through us."

"Ha ha don't worry guys even if they are there with they probably aren't there, they will never get my forgiveness." ok so maybe I'm bitter towards them sue me they hurt me

"Seriously, don't worry Bells, we got your back" said Kim

"OK kids, good luck and be safe." said our dad simultaneously

"Yeah, bye everyone" we replied an then ran our cars.

Jane was going in Krystal's midnight blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4SV, I'm going on my black 2010 Ducati Multistrada 1200, Angel and Lucas were going in 2010 ferrari f430 spider, and Alec and Kim were going in Kim's 2010 nissan qazana and sped off to the forest and I teleported all of us to Forks, I know shocker right, I learned from my shield I can take others powers and reuse them whenever I like.

When we arrived, I recognized everything especially the welcome to forks sign that was fading away from all the rain and surprise, surprise it was raining big shock.

We parked on the side of the road near the treaty line and it's a good thing they all know about the traty lines and werewolfs so we won't get into any trouble.

"OK guys we have to search the perimeter for any clue's or scent of the newborns." said Alec taking control.

Then Kim started gagging " OMG, the smell is killing me it must be the wolfs there near, wait do you guys smell others as well."  
and everyone went into a chorus of yeahs and totally when they suddenly the smells got stronger on both sides and I started to freak so I'm trying to think when Kim says "B but on the invisible shield! Hurry I can hear them" And I did what she said as fast as I could.

Soon enough after my shield was up a 2 wolfs showed up on black and the other a russet red and so did 8 vampires. They all looked around but never went near each other.

Kim then shouted in our heads "OMG, I have an idea! Krys, Lucas, and Angel come with me and take off your cloaks, you guys stay here." And they left my bubble. When they stepped out both groups immediately looked and got into offensive positions except for the russet color who looked dazed when he saw us. Kimberlie gasped quickly and said "Don't try anything at all wolfie or else I will kick your ass!" and we all looked confused but the red one looked like he was blushing and the black one looked shocked.

"Kim, what's going on?" asked Krystal and Kim looked straight at the red wolf and said "You wanna tell them all or should I" and was smirking.

The wolf growled and looked like it was going to attack so everyone got defensive but Kim who just smirked and said "Oh, I'm so scared but you know what" then her eyes changed and I understood what she was doing " now sit pup!" and he did.

"OK now this will sound weird and bad but I can tell from his mind, his name is Jacob Black and he just imprinted on...

* * *

Cliffy!

A/N Thank you to everyone who likes my story and please, please give me idea's!

3 K!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.

Summary: When Edward left Bella in NM, Charlie sent her to Jacksonville, Florida back to Renee and Phil. But what does Bella do when she finds out that the Volturi has an insider in her family. What happens when she becomes a vampire and part of the Volturi and see's the Cullens again? How will they react?

* * *

Last time:

The wolf growled and looked like it was going to attack so everyone got

defensive but Kim who just smirked and said "Oh, I'm so scared but you know

what" then her eyes changed and I understood what she was doing " now sit

pup!" and he did.

"OK now this will sound weird and bad but I can tell from his mind, his name

is Jacob Black and he just imprinted on...

* * *

Edwards POV

Another day in the town that caused me pain. Another day in the town that let me meet my true love and the same town where I lost my true love together. I miss my Bella and I can't believe I will never get to see her again.

Alice's POV

Why did my brother have to be so stupid. If he didn't make us move us Cullen's and Bella could be one big happy family right now! Ever since we found out that Bella ran away and got killed everyone changed. I never shop anymore, Esme just works in the garden, Carlisle just spends as much time as he can trying to save lives trying to feel better for losing Bella, Jasper is even quieter and lives in guilt as he thinks its his fault, Emmett is serious, he can be funny but now its less, while Edward just sulks in his room, and Rosalie doesn't work on cars anymore and just reads books, especially Wutherington Heights.

I feel bad for Junior. We found him as a runaway and turned him to a veggie vamp. He has the power to erase memories. He see's us this way but doesn't know the true us.

"Come on guys we got school." I yelled not really peppy though.

"Ugh, do we have to go." said Junior

"Duh, Esme'll get mad if we don't plus you have that test retake." said Rosalie

Suddenly I was hit with a vision of some Volturi vampires with us and the wolfs there.

"Somebody call Carlisle now!" I yelled and Esme went to it.

5 minuets later Carlisle was there and asked me right away " Alice, what did you see?" with everyone surrounding me even Edward.

"Volturi vampires in the forest in 10 minuets and the wolfs will be there." I wonder why there coming here?

Edward then spoke up " Maybe they are just passing through" but we all heard some doubt in his voice.

"If you saw we were there we should go now" said Jasper.

"But wait" I said "what if they're here because of us."

"Well if it's that case, then Junior go to school and the rest of you we need to get going." said Carlisle and we all left but not before Edward said " Junior don't even think about it. Go or else Esme'll kill you."

With that we laughed a little then sped off.

Soon we caught smell of new vampires and the stench of the wolfs.

Getting there we saw five vampires and they didn't have their cloaks on just the crest.

Bella's POV

OMG I wonder who Jake imprinted on?

"Krystal!" yelled Kim

"OMG you have to be joking" yelled Alec and Lucas as they laughed but when they saw Kims serious expression they got mad expressions.

AS if everyone knew what to do they all turned to Krystal who was smiling at him. Suddenly I was hit with a vision and strangely it was of Krystal and Jacob at what looked like a wedding but it wasn't theirs."

When I saw this Kim gasped and I couldn't stay in hiding anymore and revealed myself to the wolfs and the Cullens.

Kim yelled "No B, don't!" but it was to late.

When everyone saw me they didn't seem phased at all which surprised me till Kim whispered " Angel" and then it all came clear.

"Angel make my appearance normal." I told her but she just shook her head no.

I started to get mad after Ed.. , ugh he tried to control me so much.

"Angel, I swear to God." I started but Kim interrupted "Angel, do it."

Of course she started to protest but Kim used her power "Angel, change B's appearance to normal."

Let the chaos begin

* * *

Hey readers, well those who are still with me. I'm in highschool and it's hard so idk how many updates I can do. But if y'll send me ideas id be easier!

3 Kimmy


End file.
